


Der Dümmste friert

by callisto24



Category: German Pop Music RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Geschrieben für das Herbstwichteln in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel für Sammy Chan. Leider zu keinem ihrer Prompts, sondern im Nachhall der ‚Besten Show der Welt‘.Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, schon gar nicht die Charaktere , die nicht das Geringste mit der nicht existenten Handlung oder den Gedanken und Taten, die ihnen in den Kopf phantasiert werden, zu tun haben. Alles frech gelogen mit Ausnahme der nur ansatzweise korrekten Zitate aus der Show oder den Vorgängen dort, die ich mir zu wenig gemerkt haben, als dass sie auch nur entfernt der Realität entsprechen könnten.Somit distanziere ich mich komplett von dieser Geschichte. Und Geld wird ohnehin nicht damit verdient.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_chan/gifts).



> Geschrieben für das Herbstwichteln in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel für Sammy Chan. Leider zu keinem ihrer Prompts, sondern im Nachhall der ‚Besten Show der Welt‘.  
> Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, schon gar nicht die Charaktere , die nicht das Geringste mit der nicht existenten Handlung oder den Gedanken und Taten, die ihnen in den Kopf phantasiert werden, zu tun haben. Alles frech gelogen mit Ausnahme der nur ansatzweise korrekten Zitate aus der Show oder den Vorgängen dort, die ich mir zu wenig gemerkt haben, als dass sie auch nur entfernt der Realität entsprechen könnten.Somit distanziere ich mich komplett von dieser Geschichte. Und Geld wird ohnehin nicht damit verdient.

"Das ist wie ein schlechter Traum, wo man so aufwacht und denkt: ach, zum Glück nur ein Traum."  
Klaas nuschelte fast. Seine Lippen fühlten sich bereits taub an, Hände und Füße spürte er kaum.  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der freien Hand und musste trotzdem lachen. Joko war aber auch zu komisch, die Fragen und Antworten zu absurd, die ganze Idee erwartet schwachsinnig.  
Nichtsdestotrotz, und obwohl er vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen vor Kälte bebte, stimmte die Quote, so viel musste er ihm lassen.  
Der letzte Rest von Wohlwollen - wenn man es denn so nennen wollte - schwand allerdings, als er sich für Runde zwei unter dem Eimer platzierte, die Hände zwischen den Knien, in dem vergeblichen Bemühen, wieder etwas Gefühl in sie zurück zu gewinnen.  
Als er klatschnass aus der merkwürdigen Konstruktion stolperte, verriet ihm dennoch Jokos Körpersprache, die Veränderung in seinem Tonfall, dass sich in dessen Haltung etwas geändert hatte.  
"Es tut mir so leid."  
Hatte er richtig verstanden? Entschuldigte Joko sich bei ihm?  
Er musste wirklich mitleiderregend wirken.  
Klaas bewegte probeweise die Lippen, versuchte das Zittern einzudämmen. Seine klammen Finger hielten das Mikrofon so fest, als wolle er es zerquetschen. In Wirklichkeit fürchtete er lediglich, es fallen zu lassen. Dass seine steifgefrorenen Hände nicht mehr imstande waren, es zu umklammern. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, versuchte sich zu räuspern, versuchte einen Satz. Allerhöchste Zeit seine Würde wiederzuerlangen. Oder das, was nach den vergangenen Jahren noch davon existierte.  
"Ich schwöre dir, dann bringe ich dich um." Etwas in dieser Richtung musste ihm entwischt sein, wenigstens nach den Reaktionen Jokos zu schließen. Es war ihm egal. Er fror. Sein Gehirn war ein Eisblock. Seine Shorts klebten wie eisige Klumpen an seinem Körper und seine Haut prickelte schmerzhaft. Was für eine dämliche Idee! Er begrüßte die Wut. Vielleicht schenkte sie ihm Wärme.  
Die nächste Runde und nun fürchtete er das Wasser, fürchtete es wirklich. Er versuchte, den Arm zu heben, an der Schnur zu ziehen, es hinter sich zu bringen. Seine Zähne klapperten aufeinander und er ließ den Arm wieder sinken. Wie er die Kälte hasste. Und Joko in diesem Moment.  
Er schloss die Augen, hob den Kopf, den Arm und der eisige Schock ließ ihn erstarren. Eine Schrecksekunde - obwohl erwartet - oder vielleicht auch deswegen umso schlimmer. Von Gewöhnung keine Spur. Die Zeit machte es nicht besser.  
Steif war er, gelähmt, und schaffte es trotzdem und für ihn überraschend aufzustehen. Er wankte leicht, tappte auf unsicheren Füßen vorwärts, nur ein Stück, stoppte wieder.  
Was wollte Joko von ihm?  
"Ist das mein Schal? Warum macht ihr meinen Schal nass?" Und wo hatte Joko ihn schon wieder her? Wenn ihm nicht so kalt wäre, dann würde er sich wohl mehr aufregen. Es war nicht seine Art klatschnass in seine frisch gereinigte Kleidung zu steigen. Joko wusste das. Andererseits - Kleidung war gut - im Augenblick. Auch wenn er keinen wahrhaft positiven Effekt verspürte.  
"Kommst du mit?" Joko klang beinahe liebevoll. Nein, Klaas korrigierte sich. Er klang tatsächlich liebevoll. Er war liebevoll.  
"Ja", brachte er kläglich hervor. Und was sollte er auch sonst sagen?  
"Komm mit, ich heb dich da raus." Und Klaas besaß nicht die Kraft, oder auch nicht die Körperwärme, um zu widersprechen. Das war Joko im Beschützer-Modus, einerseits befremdlich, andererseits - und in seinem jetzigen Zustand durchaus akzeptabel.  
"Nimmst du mich mit an die Hand? Na komm."  
Anders war auch kaum zu erklären, dass er Jokos Hand ergriff, dass ihm einerlei war, was für ein Bild sie abgaben.  
Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht ahnte er, dass es ein schönes Bild war. Wie er - erbärmlich frierend und trotz der Winterjacke, des Schals, der Mütze ein Bild des Jammers - an der Hand des Kollegen aus dem Studio stolperte.  
Zumindest hatte er es alleine aus dem lächerlichen Kasten mit den Wassereimern geschafft. Wenigstens hatte Joko ihn nicht tatsächlich herausgehoben. Auch seine Toleranz, was Erniedrigungen anging, besaß Grenzen.  
Natürlich wusste er nicht, was vor ihm lag. Natürlich glaubte er Joko nicht, wenn der ihm Wärme versprach. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich ihre Hände dann doch ziemlich rasch wieder lösten.  
Er war kein Kind, es gab keinen Grund zimperlich zu sein.  
Dennoch – der Anblick von Lars erwärmte erfrorene Körperteile auf unerwartete Weise. Blut stieg ihm in den Kopf, eine Mischung aus böser Vorahnung und dankbar begrüßtem Ärger. Vielleicht hielt der ihn warm. Vielleicht, wenn er Lars nur unfreundlich genug begrüßte, vielleicht hatte das Ganze dann ein Ende.  
Verspätet registrierte er die weißen Flocken, die Lars umwirbelten. Und nun auch Joko und ihn selbst. Der Verrückte hatte doch keinen echten Schnee ins Studio gebracht, mitten im Sommer? Auch war sein Temperaturempfinden derart eingefroren, dass er es nicht bemerken würde, sollte es hier draußen kälter sein als unter den ganzen Scheinwerfern. Oder war der Kollege zuvor auf Eis ausgerutscht? Das Ganze war mehr als bizarr.  
Schneeflocken setzten sich auf Lars‘ Jacke und Mütze, in Jokos Haar. Ein beunruhigendes Anzeichen der Auswirkungen seines Gehirnfrostes sollte wohl sein, dass er den Anblick bis zu einem gewissen Grade als romantisch empfand. Er, der eigentlich kaum den Sinn des Wortes begriff.  
Wie viele kleine graue Zellen waren ihm dank Jokos Schnapsidee bereits abgestorben?  
Andererseits - sollte er abtreten, warum dann nicht auf diese Weise?  
Er schauderte, diesmal wieder vor Kälte. Der Mantel half nicht im Geringsten. Der Anblick des Eisbades ebenso wenig. Der Kälte zugutehalten konnte er lediglich, dass sie die Bedeutung der Dinge nivellierte. Sie war das Einzige, was zählte, das Einzige, was er im Augenblick empfand.  
Gut, nicht das Einzige, aber das Stärkste mit Sicherheit. Selbst die irrationale oder auch nicht so irrationale Angst vor dem eisigen Wasser traf sein Bewusstsein nicht mit kompletter Wucht. Sie lähmte seinen Ehrgeiz, aber nicht die Furcht.  
Er war wohl kaum unverwundbar. Und das Herz ein Organ, das nicht alles mitmachte. Dass es schlappmachen konnte, war kein Geheimnis. Dass die Lungen zu eng mit ihm verknüpft waren, um ihren Protest nicht laut zu äußern, warf man ihn in ein Becken mit Eiswürfeln, daran bestand kein Zweifel. So viel von Anatomie verstand er dann doch. Mehr noch, ließen sie sich doch genau aus diesen Gründen regelmäßig und gründlich durchchecken. Nichtsdestotrotz beruhigte ihn die Gewissheit nicht. Auch nicht der Gedanke, dass Joko keinesfalls auf die Idee käme, sein Leben zu riskieren.  
Aber die Angst war da. Und sie ließ sich auch nicht durch Vernunft vertreiben. Ließ sich kaum in den Griff kriegen. Das wusste Joko. Und das nutzte er schamlos aus.  
Nicht anders als er selbst die Ängste des anderen nur zu gerne benutzte.  
Er hatte das verdient, so viel war klar. Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er wider besseres Wissen handelte. Um ehrlich zu sein, tat er das andauernd.  
Und nur deshalb überwand er sich, nur deshalb sprang er noch ein zweites Mal in den Bottich.  
Aber es gab Grenzen und hier befand sich seine. Lungen und Herz schmerzten, der Atem stockte.  
Scham und Erniedrigung - auch bekannte Gefühle.  
Dass Joko ins Wasser sprang, rang ihm dennoch Respekt ab. Der Anblick alleine - unvorstellbar für ihn. Fast hoffte er, dass auch Joko aufgäbe, schämte sich zugleich für diese Reaktion. Auf seine gewisse Weise versuchte der doch nur seine Ehre zu retten. Tauchte mit Socken und Jeans durch den Kanal. Zweimal. Und wie schwer es war mit Klamotten, selbst wenn es sich nur um eine Jeans handelte, das wusste Klaas.  
Die Aktion war wohl spontan und Lars' Miene ließ ebenfalls darauf schließen.  
Klaas bemerkte diese nebenbei, während Lars ihm eine Decke umlegte, die Mütze aufsetzte. Dass der Typ so fürsorglich sein konnte? Machte ihn fast sympathisch. So wie Joko fast sympathisch gewesen war, als er ihn bei der Hand genommen hatte. Aber nur fast. Es war wichtig, sich die Grundablehnung zu bewahren, das hatte er längst gelernt. Joko rastete sonst aus, sobald Klaas nachließ. Das war bekannt.  
Vielleicht konnte er auch aus diesem Grund nicht wirklich vorangehen, sich in das heiße Bad begeben, so verlockend es auch war.  
Vielleicht schüttelte er deshalb Decke und Mütze ab, blieb am Rand des Beckens, um Joko zuzusehen, wie er sich durchkämpfte. Vielleicht umarmte er seinen Oberkörper deshalb in dem vergeblichen Versuch sich eine Illusion von Restwärme zu erhalten. Vielleicht kam er sich neben Joko deshalb noch kleiner vor als sonst. Vielleicht sah ihn Lars deshalb so mitleidig an.

Der Whirlpool war heiß, beinahe unangenehm. Doch mit einem Blick auf Joko, inklusive der Geräusche, die der von sich gab, war ihm klar, dass der unmittelbare Kontrast zu dem Eiswasser weitaus schlimmer sein musste.  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und Joko nickte, verzog das Gesicht. Es sah aus, als seien auf seiner Stirn Gefäße geplatzt. Eiswasser und Hitze in Folge, das Durchbrechen von Eisschollen mit der Stirn dürften Verletzungen verursachen. Hautzellen, die sich zusammenzogen und plötzlich wieder ausdehnten.  
War er nicht das Kind des Nordens? Warum kam er mit dem Eis nicht klar, unter dem Joko durchgerutscht war? Selbst wenn der jetzt rasch aus dem Whirlpool robbte, die Hitze nicht mehr ertrug.  
Einerlei. Die Show war zu Ende. Nur noch ein paar Momente durchhalten. Haltung zeigen, Fassung bewahren, jahrzehntelang geübt.  
Und die Gratulation kam von Herzen. Die Umarmung war nicht nur für das Publikum.  
"Ich muss dich noch umbringen, das weißt du", flüsterte er in den Applaus hinein und ohne dass Mikrophone oder Kameras es mitbekamen.  
"Darauf freue ich mich schon." Und Joko drückte seine Hand.

 

Ende


End file.
